Nobody Walks Alone
by T-Rex10
Summary: Everything seems perfect, like normal, but it's not. Not to one ghost boy. Depression takes a toll. Rated T- just for safety- because I'm weird. One-shot. It's like Phantom Planet never existed!


**A.N. I got this idea from looking at a movie title. I made the cover.**

**I don't own Danny Phantom but I do a book called The Book Thief. Got at Christmas!**

* * *

Everything seems perfect; it does really, but it not. Sure there is the normal traffic jams; cars seeming out pollution from the rear end. Many bees buzzing on the sidewalks talking through a small device next to their ears; many of them had places to go and places to be, an appointment of some sort. And yet, no one was ever alone, no ever could be 'cause you can't. There were just too many people in the world. But if some great mind put something to it, there could only be a few of bees but lucky there wasn't enough smart-asses. Normally everywhere there is a light but within a light there is darkness.

For sure young Danny knew that. He knew that he was never alone, never forgotten, and he was supported by a few, but he felt otherwise. Dear young boy right now flying through the clouds on a starry-night, where the city could somewhat bright up the night. The city was small, yes, but there were plenty of things that could light up. Especially the stars, they are brightest thing in the world beside man-made things.

Danny was only a twinkle in people eyes. You could barely see him since he definitely blends into the sky, but if you try really hard you could see a glowing white out-line of a person. The snowy-white hair boy gave out a long sigh, depression came over him. He was now seventeen and was getting better with his powers. Not a lot of times he seen a ghost come out but they do. Every once in a while he'll see a ghost harassing a family or just some random person.

Time surely passes too.

His friends sometime don't talk to him; Jazz was already off to college in a great school, Yale, his parents doesn't really pay attention to him anymore, they were mostly be down in the lab. So in meaning he was alone. He could now feel what Vlad Plasmius feels. His old enemy. No wait…

He wouldn't call Vlad 'Plasmius' because he haven't seen him for like…forever it seems. Not surely why but Vlad stop coming by, Danny went to know why but was pushed out.

Many things pass through the young boy's head as he did flips. Everything feels great and all, he have awesome powers that scientist would love to experiment—one thing he had never told his parents about yet—he has a great loving family, and good friends but to Danny, he felt like it was something small, like no one cares. No one understands him. No one has much passion as he does to risk his life for another. No one will have some sort of longer life span as he does.

That was just it…it seems. He wonders what if he had the whole world know who he was and what he does. He could give his secret like a snap of fingers. All of his secrets away. There were many options… like people could use him, experiment on him or love and hate him. It kind made no different to him.

He was just in distress! And maybe it was a time when he was need of a hero himself…

"No one cares about me…" Danny whispered lowly but somewhere someone heard him. The boy was too in his depression that he didn't noticed that he bumped into a soft, but a solid figure who wrapped their arms around Danny's small frame. "Maybe if it was better if I wasn't here anymore…Just that….that I'm gone for good, dead."

"Daniel, don't say those harsh words," the figure gently hugged the boy and ran his hand through the snow-white hair, "I care and I'm here for you, my Little Badger."

It was late in the night and Danny's eyes were half way down and he felt warm. Really warm! It was cold out now since it was in middle of November and his ice powers would come kicking in soon. Danny took in much warmth as he could before he had fallen asleep whispering a word before fully unconscious, "Warmth."

It startled Vlad that the boy had fallen asleep in his arms. He wasn't really expecting that! He was prepared for Danny to tell him to get lose and probably blast him to Kingdom Come, but surely he wasn't either expecting Danny to say he wanted to be dead and that no one had care for him.

Didn't in the past he'd shown the boy that he'd care for him, that he wanted him to be his' son. No, apparently the boy had too much of a hero complex that he hadn't and assumed all things he tried to do as a loving, caring father would do better than _Jack_. It was Vlad's turn to give out a long sigh.

"Littler Badger…" He trailed on. He pushed the white locks behind the boy's ear as he looked at him. Why didn't he come sooner? If he hadn't showed up tonight… Danny could of done something really stupid. Meaning _very_ stupid!

"You'll catch a cold…"

In the last few years Vlad had been thinking of the boy and you could guess what he had done. He had sent some ghost to check up on him, he watched through his tiny microscopic cameras in the Fenton household, and sometimes had the urge to go see him himself, but stopped. He had left the boy and the rest of the Fenton Family alone because he felt that he wasn't in love with Maddie anymore-he does still felt and always will feel something for her—his anger on Jack was only a smudge on a window, and that he felt like it was all old news.

Boring.

Tiring.

Taking in the night air, Vlad Plasmius flew to his home in Amity Park. He had kept the small, mini mansion when he was the mayor of this back-water town. He had no idea why, but it seems like that was only to be near the Fenton's-manly the youngest one.

Turning intangible, he fazed into a guest room and gingerly put Danny upon it. Danny, sensing that he was comfortable, transformed into Fenton. Vlad was surprised that, but not really, Danny transformed. He thought the boy had woken up but that idea faded when Danny snuggled the pillows. He chuckled. He then took off Danny's shoes and tucked the boy in.

* * *

Warmth. That what he could feel right now and it feels sooooo good! He would stay forever, yes. He really though he had died and was in bliss; that maybe the cold wasn't much he could stand. Is death like this? Silky and snugly?

He still feels alive and he still could breath. Maybe death hasn't taken him. The Grim Reaper wasn't at night.

His mind buzz with life and he could feel his eyelids opening by themselves. Oh he didn't want to wake or leave the bliss of warmth. So nice and warm. For some reason he was warm last night and he didn't know why. His eyes opened to show dull blue eyes and he didn't recognize his surroundings. He could swear that alarm bells are ringing in his head with a red flashing light.

A nice warm, silky bed he was on and he could feel something wet on his cheek and pillows. He drooled! While sleeping, gross. Whipping that with the back of his hand, he sat up and checks the rest of the room.

Everything looks expensive. Hmmm….Something in his fuzzy mind tries to appear but he couldn't recall it. No wait! He could. It was the room he had stayed when it was a 'week with the mayor' week. He sighed. He guess since he's here that must mean Vlad's here too. Or else that he somehow stumbled upon into Vlad's old mayor home and in bed without realizing it.

Too much to ponder huh? Danny got up and saw that there was a pair of fresh cloth waiting at the end of the bed, stow in a pile, plus there were his red converse on the ground nearby.

He showered and got dressed, not really caring about if it was right size. Vlad was creepy. He doesn't care anymore. Why should he?

Danny walked through halls and halls and found Vlad in his old study, on a couch reading a boring book, to what he sees. He stood there unsure of what to say or do.

Vlad had noticed Daniel coming in and standing there though he chooses to wait until Danny would say anything. So he kept on reading "The Book Thief". It was an interesting book as he heard, so why not see if it was. True to the rumors, the book was good; he'd enjoyed it. But it was a distraction.

Danny was uncomfortable of standing there and waiting, he was the impatient type. He had many question for Vlad that he wanted to ask the man, but couldn't find his voice.

"Vlad…"

"Daniel," Vlad put down the book and looked up at the boy, "please take a seat, we have much of a discussion, my boy." He pointed at the chair across from him.

Danny did what he was told, much of a shocker. Vlad was kind of surprise but hid it well. Danny was about to say something but stopped. He opened his mouth then closed it. Vlad could tell the boy had something in his mind to say, or ask, but first he had to say something.

"Did you have a good rest?" Danny nodded his head, "Good, good…." Deciding to get to the pint, "Dear boy, I should have come sooner if I have known you're going through a depression. Why didn't you say anything to anyone? You know I'm here for you anytime. Well, technically in Wisconsin, but you get the point. My doors are always open for you anytime you need or want. My deal still holds." he said something that made Danny surprise, "I care for you, Little Badger. I care for you a lot."

Danny was speechless to say at least. He took in what Vlad said slowly and replaying each word over and over. He had though Vlad didn't care for him, that Vlad had cared only for his mother, money, and the Packers.

Vlad had let the boy ponder the words for a while and could tell Danny was having some trouble believing what he was saying. He couldn't blame the boy. In the past the boy really thought all the things were the intention of evil doing than from the good of his heart. He waited patiently. His patient paid off.

"Why…why do you care so much about me? No one does? I'm alone…"Danny asked, staring questioning at the Billionaire.

Vlad knew Daniel was going to ask that question sometime. "It's because I can and I do. We're alike. Half-ghost and all." Vlad was cut off, which annoyed him but amused him also.

"Is that it? Because we're Half-ghost?" Danny asked, though he was kind of annoyed and angry, he couldn't but feel like he didn't care anymore. Again, why should he?

Vlad sighed, "Like I had said, we're alike and are Half-ghost(unique from the rest of the world). Yes and no, it's because I had cared for you from the beginning when we first met at my reunion. All I wanted is to protect you and love you like my own pride, sweat, and blood." Vlad gave Danny a genuine smile, a real smile, "and you're not alone. Not anymore. I'm having you arranged in a room at my mansion back in Wisconsin. Since you are in this 'funk' as some of you teenager would say, you would be living with me, through college and more if you want. But Daniel, I wanted to know why you are in this state?"

Danny was quiet for a while, "I'm alone, really, no one understands what I go through every day and if they do they wouldn't fully get it! They don't have powers like me… Jazz's already left for college and I really haven't much heard from her; she's busy with her school work and I really don't want to bother her. Mom and Dad are too busy to even notice me anymore. My friends hardly talk to me. I just feel like I'm not important anymore, or really much anyone ever noticed me. I know they are all busy, I get that, I'm busy too…." he rambled on really surprised he was telling this all.

"I see," Vlad got from his seat and did something unspeakable. He hugged the boy, tightly. "Everything's going to be alright. My boy, to tell you the truth, I'm sorry for everything but that's life for you. But to tell you to cheer up and sooner or later everything is going to be just fine. In truthfully you can't please everybody but I'm proud of you no matter what."

Danny hugged Vlad back and in seemingly, he felt better. "Vlad?"

"Yes, Daniel?"

"Thanks. Thanks for everything."

* * *

**A.N. Sorry if Vlad seems too OOC or something. I think I did okay for him. **

**review**


End file.
